Conventionally, a reagent-containing assembly having an opening sealed with reagent accommodated therein is known (see e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-177254).
The reagent-containing assembly disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-177254 includes a reagent container for accommodating reagent, and a cap to be attached to the reagent container. The cap includes a circular disc shaped sealing body, arranged in the vicinity of the opening of the reagent container, made up of an elastic body radially formed with slits from a center towards the outer periphery, and an openable/closable member that moves downward by being pushed from above thereby pushing and widening the slit of the sealing body downward and opening the slit. The openable/closable member is biased upward by a spring member.
In the reagent-containing assembly disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-177254, the slit of the sealing body is opened by pushing the openable/closable member from above thereby enabling division of reagents when dividing the reagents. After dividing the reagent, the pushing on the openable/closable member is released, and the openable/closable member moves upward by the biasing force of the spring member, whereby the shape of the slit that was pushed and widened of the sealing body made of elastic body restores. The opening of the reagent container thereby closes.
However, since the reagent-containing assembly of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-177254 is configured such that the reagent container closes when the shape of the slit of the sealing body that was pushed and widened restores by elastic force, the reagent container cannot be sealed. Thus, the opening of the reagent container is sealed with a sealing dedicated cap when supplying the reagent to the user, and the user must remove such sealing dedicated cap of the reagent container when using the reagent (when suctioning the reagent) and changing such cap with the cap described above. The reagent accommodated in the reagent container might get contaminated, or the reagent might attach to the user when changing the cap, thereby causing contamination accidents.